1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool made of metal for the purpose of making repairs on small internal combustion engines, mostly lawnmower engines. The present invention provides a special wrench for removing and replacing the starter clutch housing on most Briggs and Stratton engines, a flywheel puller for most Briggs and Stratton engines, a valve remover for all makes of small engines, a valve and valve seat grinding tool for all makes of small engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The four tools can be bought separately but they are difficult to locate except in the larger cities. This makes it difficult and expensive for the "do-it-yourself" mechanic. The four special tools separately cost about $35.00. My combination tool should sell for about $12.00 including a booklet on engine repairs.
The four special tools separately are well known to the prior art, but it is more difficult to store and locate four separate tools.
Ignition failure is often caused by faulty breaker points and condenser that often need only cleaning and filing; however, a special wrench and flywheel puller are necessary. Removing the carbon and grinding the valves and valve seat require a valve remover and a small tool for grinding the valves. These jobs can be accomplished with only one tool, the combination tool, without sacrificing efficiency or quality of work performed.